


Return Of The Pirate

by DefyingPopularity



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefyingPopularity/pseuds/DefyingPopularity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate Captain Thomas Hiddleston returns to the Caribbean to reunite with his love, Eliza, his siren of the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return Of The Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by me on Tumblr for the May 1st edition of SSS. Enjoy! ~ DP

Thomas William Hiddleston. Also know has William Hiddleston, or Will the Great and Terrible to some of the people who called him a pirate. He had sailed the world, and was about to make another conquest on the shores of the Caribbean. The salty sea air blew against his face and through his hair as the ship, steered by his first mate and friend, James Shaw, was nearing the harbor. “Once we make port, Mr. Shaw, I will go ashore alone. There’s a certain person that I’ve been meaning to see.” 

“Yes, sir, Captain,” he said, keeping his eyes ahead while the crew made preparations to get the ship ready for docking. Tom knew that person he had wanted to see. He stepped down from beside the wheel and went down into his quarters, stripping off his jacket and his untied white shirt, throwing them both into a pile as he reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a gold locket that was worth more to him than any treasure in the world that he could find. The locket was given to him three years before, the last time he was on the island. Back then, she was just a lass; a young girl barely sixteen, but he was intrigued by her. If it wasn’t bad luck to have women on board a ship and if she wasn’t so young at the time, he would have taken her away with him and made her his pirate bride. He opened the locket and looked at the small painting inside. The painting didn’t do her justice, but it captured her beauty, and for him, that was enough. Her red flowing hair and pearls around her neck, piercing green eyes, and a small petite frame. And her name…was Eliza.

 “Captain,” James called from above deck, and Tom snapped out of his trance and dressed in fresh clothes and his long coat, smoothing his long hair back as he looked at his appearance one last time in the mirror before reemerging from his quarters, slipping the locket back into his pocket. “We’re in Port Royale, just in time for the sun to set. But Tom, please remember that you’re a wanted man on this island. We cannot stay past sunrise. We will hunt for the treasure while you are ashore.”

 “Thank you, James,” Tom replied, gathering his satchel and cloak, pulling it on and pulling the hood up. “If I’m not back by sunrise…keep to the code.”

 “I’m not going to leave you behind to the dogs.”

 “James,” he said, almost scolding him as he threatened to disobey orders. James sighed and nodded.

 “All right, Captain. I’ll keep to the code.”

 “Good man,” he replied, tying the satchel on his belt next to his rapier and pulled the hood of his cloak up over his face. The ship pulled up to the dock and the crew tied and anchored the ship, putting the ramp down while Tom descended down the opposite side. Once he heard James and the attendant of Port Royale conversing over the price to tie and anchor the ship in the harbor, he climbed his way around to the front and lowered his feet to the lower deck, disappearing into the shadows until the guards had left their post, moving to the upper level and walking into the town.

 Tom held the handle of his rapier as he walked the streets, which were busy from those who were closing up their shops and heading to the tavern to finish of their evening with a drink and the company of a fine lady before returning to their lonely homes or to their wives. When he arrived at the tavern, he peered into the window and saw her, his Eliza, entertaining the crowd. The English siren of the Caribbean could drive any sailor, pirate or of the King’s Guard to drive their ship into the rocks of Port Royale. The tavern was full, just to get a glimpse of her and to hear her song. Once a few people had left, he made his way into the tavern, grabbing an empty table in the back, nodding at the waitress who had brought him a fresh pint of ale. He sipped at it, watching has his Eliza played to the crowd of men who were staring and watching every movement that she made. If they only knew that she belonged to him. When she sang in the tavern, she dressed down from her usual gowns, but nonetheless, she was still beautiful. He studied her closely, noticing that she was wearing the colors of his ship and his flag in her hair with the ribbons that tied her auburn hair back. He smiled softly, loving her brazen ambition of showing a known pirate’s colors, and knowing that she hadn’t seen him yet. He wanted to keep it that way until she was finished. He didn’t want to serve to be a distraction. She moved through the crowd and sang the song of pirates and sailors, and the fathoms below the surface of the sea. He pulled his hood over his face just a bit more so he wouldn’t be seen just yet. As she finished her song, the crowd of men applauded and she curtsied, moving towards the bar for a drink and Tom looked down, taking a drink from his pint of ale.

 That’s when there was a collective chatter, and shouts from the crowd near the bar.

 Tom looked up and Eliza was struggling in a man’s grasp, who was obviously drunk. Tom watched and growled softly as the man slipped shillings into Eliza’s bosom and she panted a little, struggling still. “I hope that’s enough payment to take you upstairs,” he said to her, while others were trying to pull them apart in order to protect her. Tom stood up and pushed his table over, causing the tavern to go quiet while others split apart to give him a path to the man and Eliza.

 “The young maiden is not a whore,” he said loudly enough for everyone in the tavern to hear, slowly drawing his rapier as he walked his path to Eliza. She looked at him, recognizing his voice, but didn’t react. “She is a siren of the sea, and she belongs to me.”

 “And who, may I ask,” said the man, “are you who claims this beautiful siren?”

 Tom smirked and lowered his hood, hearing a collective gasp from the tavern patrons, and whispers of his alias. The man holding Eliza laughed, pulling one of her ribbons from her hair and staring Tom down. “Now…unhand Eliza, or you will have to pay the price.”

 “Do you honestly think that I’m afraid of a wanted pirate? Since when does a pirate have claim over a woman who he has never met before?”

“She is mine to claim, as she wears my colors,” he grinned, moving closer and pointing his rapier at him. The man pushed Eliza aside and his friends gathered around, surrounding them. “Hmm…this ought to be fun,” he said with a smirk. As one of them lunged, he ducked and dropped the rapier, pulling the dagger from his boot and stabbing the man in the side, pushing him into one of the others while fights between those who were trying to get out of the fight and those who were trying to join the fight. It had turned into complete and utter chaos. He picked up his rapier again, moving towards the man, his dagger drawn while the tip of his rapier pressed against his chest. “Apologize to the maiden before I cut your throat.”

 “I’m sorry,” he said fearfully, ducking away and trying to make his way for the door. Tom smirked, but soon, he knew the guards would come to break up the fight. He felt someone pull at his hand, and he turned, seeing Eliza.

 We need to go,” she said, pulling him towards the back. “I know a way out.”

 He took her hand tightly and allowed her to pull him behind the bar, helping to open a trapdoor and helping her down into the cellar. He followed, pulling the door closed before he took her hand again, following the hidden path in the cellar to the docks. They stopped once they were clear of the town, Tom taking a moment to slip his dagger back into his boot and sheathing his rapier. Eliza leaned against the post of one of the docks, panting as she looked up, the full moon illuminating the waters and themselves. Once they each got their breath, they looked at each other and moved, their arms wrapping around each other in a passionate embrace. “You came back for me,” she whispered, her voice wavering some while he stroked her hair, her hands gently gripping his shirt. “It’s been three years.”

 “I know…I tried to come back as quickly as I could, but with the King’s Guard on my trail, I had to lay low in Singapore for a while.”

 “Thomas…I’ve missed you so much. There was never a night when I didn’t fall asleep thinking of you.”

 He slowly pulled back and looked down at her, his thumb gently stroking her cheek. “Come away with me. Marry me.”

 “What?”

 “Marry me. Sail the world with me, and be my wife.”

 “Isn’t it bad luck to have a woman on board a ship?”

 “I’m about due for some bad luck,” he said with a soft smile, stroking her cheek again. “At least come aboard my ship and let me show it off before you answer. We sail at sunrise. If you say no, I’ll let you depart my ship and I will never bother you again. Say yes, and you will leave everything behind and you will be my wife.”

 She gave him a gentle smile. “All right. Let me see your pride and joy.”

 He took her hand and together, they walked to the upper deck and around to his ship, allowing her to walk up the ramp first. The ship was large and fast, one of the fastest ships in the sea. “This is _The Lioness_. She’s not much, but to me, James, and my crew, she is home. I’ll show you the galley first,” he said, taking her hand again, but she planted her feet, stopping him. He turned around, looking at her with a soft gaze. “What is it?”

 “I’ve seen galleys of ships. I only want to see one thing…your quarters.”

 Tom smiled softly, nodding and taking her up the stairs to the upper deck, opening the door to his quarters and allowing her inside. Eliza walked around the room and Tom walked in while she studied his room, closing the door and locking it in case there were crew members on board and so they wouldn’t be disturbed. She turned to him and sat on his bed, looking up as he moved closer to her.

 “I stayed faithful this whole time,” she said gently, almost to reassure him that she was his and no one else’s, even though she hadn’t replied to the marriage proposal yet. “I’m really sorry about tonight. That man…he was just a drunk.”

 “I know,” he said, taking of his coat and sitting beside her, reaching into his pocket and showing her the locket that she had given him three years ago. “I’ve remained faithful for you also. I dreamed of you every night when I went to sleep. And now to have you in my grasp again…it’s almost too good to be real.”

 “Thomas…I’ve missed you. I don’t want you to slip away from me again.”

 “I wouldn’t allow it, Eliza,” he murmured, turning her face to his and leaning in, kissing her lips softly. She closed her eyes and slowly returned the kiss and Tom groaned lightly, pulling her close. There was no need for words. He had loved her for so long, and the proposal of marriage was there, but now, he wanted to show her how much he truly cared for her. His kiss turned deeper as he moved her to her back on the small bed, his hands gliding over the ties as he held the kiss. Eliza’s lips broke apart as she panted, feeling his fingers work her dress open with ease, exposing her skin. He moved his hand and kissed her again, kicking his boots off and reaching for his dagger, not wanting to hurt her, but to work the dress open the rest of the way. He slipped it between the strings of the corset and cut them apart, exposing her breasts. She gasped gently as the cool air hit her skin and Tom smirked, kissing her again.

 “Do you consent, Eliza?”

 “Yes.”

 He moved his soft kisses down her neck and to her breasts, caressing her skin while he stripped her down the rest of the way before working off his clothes. Soft moans escaped from Eliza’s throat and echoed throughout the cabin, lying still upon the bed. Her virginal skin was on fire while he touched her, just caressing her before he dared enter her sacred and untouched core. His fingers moved down her arms and over her hips, slipping between her legs to feel her, massage her softly. Soon, it was his name being whispered in a heated, nearly strangled voice as warmth invaded her body, especially when he slipped his finger into her, causing her to arch upward. He groaned inwardly, feeling how moist her inner walls were and nearly losing control. He withdrew his finger and moved to settle between her legs, kissing her again as he slowly pushed inside of her. Eliza whimpered and gasped, while Tom barely moved, allowing her walls to adjust as he plucked her. “I’ll stop if you wish me to,” he whispered in her ear, his teeth nibbling on her earlobe.

 “No…please don’t…I need you, Thomas…”

 He waited a few more moments, and then kissed her, moving slowly in and out of her. She moaned at the friction and he drank down her cries, wiping the stray tears that rolled down her cheeks. He kept the pace slow and the kisses soft, moaning lightly as her walls tightened around him. His hands glided down her sides and to her buttocks, cupping them softly as he lifted her, driving himself deeper into her heated core. He stopped, panting as he held her, fighting back his own orgasm because he didn’t want to finish. Not yet. She panted, looking up at him, seeing his struggled within himself. She reached up and grasped his neck, pulling herself up and over him more, crying out softly while Tom moaned, grasping her hips. Her body took over and her hips slowly rocked back and forth, both of them moaning as they both had waves of pleasure crashing over them. Tom felt his orgasm approaching fast and he gripped her buttocks hard, panting and moaning. Eliza moved her hips faster, moaning his name and gasping, her fingers gripping his hair. As she stopped and cried out, he pulled her down for one final kiss as he groaned, his seed spilling deep within her while her walls clenched and released around him. Panting, he moved and laid them both down onto the bed, still settled between her legs while he brushed her hair from her face, seeing the afterglow in the moonlight as it reflected in the windows. They laid together in silence for a long time and Tom just held her, his hand gliding up and down her back softly. He even heard the crew return and James try to enter the cabin, finding the door was locked and retreating down below deck. As the sun began to rise, Eliza opened her eyes, looking up at him.

 “Yes.”

 “Yes what, love,” he asked, looking down at her before kissing her forehead.

 “Yes. I will marry you.”


End file.
